In the Foster U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,590,834 and 5,656,227 is disclosed a pump-type dispenser and housing moldea in one piece. It required a three-part mold.
The present invention undertakes to make a one-piece dispenser of the general type as that disclosed in McKinney U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,288 issued Jul. 17, 1979. That dispenser, ubiquitous and well thought of in the industry, features a two-piece housing comprising a housing top and a housing bottom enclosing a pumping chamber/tubular support and delivery tube. The trigger is pivoted to the housing bottom in a slot by pins disposed on opposite side walls of the slot.
The present invention is a one-piece product and a process wherein the trigger pins, delivery tube, pumping chamber, tubular support and external housing are all molded in a simple two-part mold.